Shoji Kengen
Shoji Kengen(けんげん しょじ,Kengen Shoji) is a member of Kirigakure Hunter-Nin Squad who later betrayed the village and joined Neo-Akatsuki. Background Shoji Kengen was born to Kizoku Hyūga and a unamed Hōzuki Clan woman who had a relationship against the wishes of the Main Branch of the Hyūga Family . His mother died soon after he was born and thus Kizoku had to abandon Shoji against his wishes. He was adopted by one of the Kirigakure Elders who had close connection with his mother and was given the name Shoji Kengen(けんげん しょじ,Kengen Shoji). Shoji Kengen grew up normally like a villager without knowing much of his history and he thought of his white eyes as a gift of God.. Once during an mission his adoptive father was killed, which caused Shoji who was hiding behind and watching his father much sorrow, that he forced himself to open one of the Eight Gatesand kill most of the Chuunin. This made his mother, believe that he has potentials to be a Shinobi and decided to train him secretly. Once when the Mizukage Gōka Hōzuki was taking a stroll in the land, he saw Shoji and decided to make him a official Ninja. The Mizukage summoned his adoptive mother for permission. After a small sparring match, the Mizukage liked his skills and made him a ANBU ninja thus by wearing a mask he would be able to hide his eyes.. Shoji rose through the ANBU ranks and became a Hunter-Nin In his ANBU years, the Mizukage Gōka Hōzuki was killed by a member of the almost extinct Yuki Clan, which caused him great anger against the Yuki Clan. The Yuki clan later took over the administration of Kirigakure. The Angered Shoji, left Kirigakure and went on his own way searching for worthy members to revolt against the village. untill one day he met the Neo Akatsuki. He carried out his missions well there, but add to live the organisation and come back to the village, after Tafun was killed. Shoji then heard the news that a non-Yuki had become the Mizukage, which Shoji thought was great news and decided to join the village. Appearance Personality As a Child, Shoji had a optimistic approach to things and was regarded has as a curious, cheerful and a hardworking child. After witnessing his Father's death he became cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant,but after spending some time in the village and becoming a ANBU his behavior changed and he became his usual self.As seen in Shinobi War Roleplay, he is a calm, planning ahead and even corners his opponent into having no choice. Abilities Shoji is highly renowned has a powerful ninja from the Mist. This could be proved by the fact that he could join the ranks of the ANBU with just home-training. Shoji always uses his intelligence in battle rather than force, which helped to escape many situations and also join the Neo Akatsuki. Dōjutsu Byakugan Born to the Hyūga Clan, Shoji inherited the clans Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan. With the Byakugan, Shoji had been granted the ability to have 360º vision, except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae. Shoji also gained X-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. His eyes also worked has a telescope allowing him to see anything within a range of 3 kilometers. During the The Neo Akatsuki War: Neo Akatsuki vs The Allied Villages, Shoji would use his Byakugan has a microscope and also break through Genjutsu. Nature Transformation Like most of the ninja's from Kirigakure, Shoji discovered his affinity to Water Release at a early age and quickly began mastering it. Shoji with his water could create clones and sharks. By creating water in his feet, Shoji also was capable of high speed movements. He also created a useful technique, Kyūsui which allowed him to convert water in the surrounding into chakra and replenish his chakra reserves. At some point of time in the ANBU, Shoji got into a fight with some ninja's of Iwagakure whom he would capture for the benefits of his village. With their forceful help, Shoji would learn to utilize Earth Release. while in Neo Akatsuki, Shoji got in touch with most Fire Release Users, whom he studied and trained hard for nearly 3 years to acquire it. After joining back to the Village, Shoji Kengen joined hands with the Piranha has the later with his Chimera Technique merged the body of a Iwa Ninja to Shoji's body a process which took 9 days to complete. With this experiment, Shoji gained access to the Iwa-Nin's Dark Release Kekkei Genkai with which he was able to absorb Misaki Fujii's lightning technique. Taijutsu Kenjutsu Quotes * (to the ninja's who killed his adoptive father) "How dare you ??? I'm not gonna let you live" *(to Niyya Korimachi), introducing himself "My name is Shoji Kengen an Hunter Nin from Kirigakure" Stats Trivia * The Kanji for Shoji Kengen can mean "possession of authority" . * Shoji Kengen's hobby is studying the human body. * Shoji Kengen wants to fight Goka Hozuki. * His Favorite food is anything spicy, while least favorite is anything sweet. * He has completed 20 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 3 S-rank and 3 ANBU rank missions